Acidente
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: E no que você está pensando para gastar adrenalina? MarkSha - Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins - Slash


**Acidente**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Actor's Fic, Mark e Misha, (Marksha) e citação de PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash, MxM

Advertências: linguagem imprópria, sexo.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: "E no que você está pensando para gastar adrenalina?"

Tamanho: Exatamente 1000 palavras

Dicionário:

**Misha Collins** é ator, nascido em Boston, Massachussets, tem incomparáveis olhos azuis, cabelos escuros e é conhecido pelo bom humor e por ser um tanto brincalhão às vezes. É casado.

**Mark Pellegrino** é ator, nascido em 9 de abril de 1965, em Los Angeles, California, atuou em diversos seriados, incluindo LOST, é loiro de belos olhos azuis.

**Acidente**

**(OneShot)  
**

Ninguém havia previsto aquilo...

Não era possível uma zorra daquelas, era?

Jensen estava em crise total, quase gritava, para não dizer que berrava.

A voz grossa do intérprete de Dean demonstrava bem seu estado de espírito.

- "Você não tem pai nem mãe? Como fez isso! Eu estava com a cena perfeita, a luz perfeita! Vamos levar um dia inteiro para refazer a cena inteira! Talvez dois!"

- "Jensen, se acalme, foi um acidente..." Jared tentava conter o co-protagonista, agora diretor, mas não estava muito simples. Jensen não era uma pessoa fácil, mas nesse dia estava ainda pior por conta de dirigir seu primeiro episódio.

- "Dane-se! Eu estava com a música pronta, os atores extras a postos, tudo arranjado para a festa que seria dada na porcaria da casa do Bobby e vem esse DEMENTE e detona tudo?" Jensen andava de um lado ao outro, girando o anel no dedo anular direito, passando a mão pela face, sem saber como se controlar.

- "Jen, vamos, amanhã podemos fazer tudo isso..." Padalecki já conhecia muito bem o gênio louco do outro. Queria que ele realmente se acalmasse. - "Vem, vamos pro seu trailer, a gente conversa, relaxa um pouco..."

- "Misha, se eu estourar o orçamento deste episódio eu prometo que vou te salgar e queimar!"

Misha estava com os olhos azuis arregalados. Não fizera de propósito. Observou com um suspiro quando Jared finalmente arrastou Jensen "nervosinho" Ackles para o trailer.

Sentiu um toque firme em suas costas, massageando. - "Podia avisar quando vai aparecer do nada?" Misha falou num quase sussurro. - "Viu o que me fez fazer?"

- "E perder você tropeçando, caindo em cima da fiação, levantando, derrubando a garrafa de suco da mesa nas tomadas e explodindo o gerador do set? Imagina..." Mark Pellegrino riu novamente... Havia sido hilário. - "Não sabia que minha aparição causava tanto efeito em você, Misha."

- "Bem na hora da festa prevista no roteiro do episódio.. Céus, o Jensen tem razão de querer me matar. Ele levou sete horas arrumando tudo, vendo cada detalhe e venho eu e... Destruo tudo! Pior foi o incêndio no cenário." Misha passava as mãos pelos cabelos se lembrando de toda a correria.

- "Mas, Misha, imagina... Só porque apagou tudo de uma vez e fagulhas voavam por todos os lados? Foi emocionante. Deve ter sobrado adrenalina por aí para gastar comigo, não?" Mark Pellegrino sorria de maneira perigosa. - "Seu trailer ainda é por ali?"

- "E no que você está pensando para gastar adrenalina?" Misha respirou e tirou o sobretudo do figurino de Castiel.

- "Exercícios aeróbicos são do seu interesse?"

- "Bem..." Misha olhou em torno. Uma total zona de guerra. Água no chão, as mesas com os doces e salgados totalmente destruídas, copos quebrados, atores e atrizes que faziam os convidados totalmente encharcados, rasgados, chamuscados. Uma total... CONFUSÃO! - "Deus..."

- "Olha, você está falando com Lúcifer, não lembra? Já vi coisa pior." Pellegrino passou as mãos nos ombros do mais novo e o conduziu até o trailer. - "Vou te fazer esquecer tudo."

- "Mark, temos filmagens." No fundo, Misha sabia que não conseguiriam filmar mais coisa alguma até o dia seguinte. - "Hum, talvez possamos perguntar a Jensen se ele poderia me liberar e..."

- "Então vamos até o trailer dele. Só lembre que ele saiu daqui com Padalecki..."

- "Você acha..."

- "Tenho certeza." Pellegrino riu novamente. - "Como se acalma alguém surtando quando se é namorado dessa pessoa? Com muito carinho e, talvez, sexo... Daquele bem intenso e gostoso. Aliás, você está precisando ser acalmado?"

Misha piscou algumas vezes. Seu namorado podia ser louco de vez em quando. - "Bem..." Respirou fundo. - "Vamos até meu trailer e veremos o que pode ser feito."

- "Eu vou querer fazer, você sabe."

- "Mark, você não tem jeito."

- "É para ter?"

- "Não..." Misha abriu a porta de seu trailer. Havia poucas pessoas por ali agora e o trailer pareceu ainda mais acolhedor com Pellegrino ao seu lado.

Mark seguiu Collins para dentro do trailer e sentou-se numa cadeira. Foi quando ouviu. - "Olha, acho que tem mais alguém sendo muito bem acalmado por aqui."

- "Hum? Vou tomar uma ducha." Misha pegou uma toalha e virou-se.

- "Escute..." Pellegrino riu de maneira sedutora.

Misha apurou os ouvidos apenas para ficar bem corado logo em seguida. Era audível. O trailer de Jensen era ao lado do seu, do outro lado ficava o de Jared. Aqueles sons. Podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo no trailer ao lado.

Sexo puro.

Jared gemia alto e a voz grossa de Jensen exteriorizava o quão entregue ele estava. Aquilo deu tremores em Misha, que não passaram em branco para Pellegrino.

- "Sei que o banheiro é bem pequeno, mas quer companhia?" Mark levantou-se e tirou a camisa pólo escura que usava, os sapatos, meias e logo estava apenas de roupa íntima.

Misha ficara observando, sua respiração aumentando consideravelmente. Então sorriu e suspirou pesadamente. - "Senti sua falta."

- "Então vamos descobrir o quanto."

Minutos depois, água quente corria sobre dois corpos que se imprensavam com paixão. Mark empurrava o menor contra a parede e arremetia dentro dele com vigor e rapidez. - "Esse é mais seu tipo de incêndio, Misha?" O mais alto ofegava e massageava o membro hirto do outro.

- "Não foi você quem disse numa cena que o inferno era gelado? Então o paraíso deve ser quente."

Mark distribuiu mordidas no pescoço do namorado e girou os quadris atingindo-o fundo e ouvindo sons de puro êxtase. - "Está quente o suficiente para você?"

- "Mark..." Misha gemia alto, totalmente perdido.

No trailer ao lado, um Jared exausto e um Jensen mais acabado ainda ouviam sons bem interessantes.

- "Não foi só a gente que resolveu apagar fogo com fogo..." Jared comentou rindo.

- "Ainda tem algumas chamas por aqui." Jensen respondeu, maroto.

- "Vamos dar jeito nisso..."

O incêndio agora era dentro dos trailers e, não era nenhuma encenação.

* * *

Esta fanfiction é pequena, admito, mas se deve a ter sido feita para uma gincana onde o máximo era de 1000 palavras. Espero que tenham gostado e, sim, também sou partidária de Mark e Misha como ship, é interessante (MarkSha). Mereço reviews? Abraços a todos.


End file.
